1. Field of Invention
This invention presents a method and apparatus for high-resolution volumetric three-dimensional (3D) display using fast spatial light modulators (SLM) and a moving image screen. By "volumetric 3D display", we mean that each "voxel" in the displayed 3D images locates physically at the (x, y, z) spatial position where it is supposed to be, and emits light from that position to form a real 3D images in the eyes of viewers. No special eyeglasses or viewing aids are needed. A group of viewers can see the displayed 3D images from different viewing angles simultaneously. Such volumetric 3D display devices are able to provide both physiological and psychological depth cues to viewers in perceiving and understanding the spatial relationship among 3D objects.
2. A Brief Survey of Prior Art on Volumetric 3D Display Techniques
In this section, we provide a brief survey of a number of 3D volumetric display techniques that have been intensively developed recently by several research groups.